


Mercy For the Young

by Randomideaguy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: heavily AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomideaguy/pseuds/Randomideaguy
Summary: What if Anakin had a moment of pause in his fall to the Dark Side? Such a small act could cause ripples that would change his fate, and the fate of the entire galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a repost from FF.net. But was written when I was 16. This version is rewritten and (hopefully) a bit better. Hope you enjoy!

“Yoda left me in charge, so we’re going to stay here until he comes back!” Sors Bandeam whispered angrily at the boy across from him. Shia Letap stared but, just as ferociously. 

“Can’t you hear? The Temple is under attack. We need to go help.” She whispered towards him. Outside of the room there were indeed shouts, sounds of blaster fire and the ferocious noise of lightsabers swinging. 

However, things soon became quiet, leaving the younglings to sit and watch from the tower that was the former Jedi Council chamber as sections of the Jedi Temple exploded underneath them. Sors sniffed as something distinctly metallic in the air, but he couldn’t place it. 

“Master Yoda will rebuild it.” Sors insisted hopefully to the scared children around them. He looked over his shoulder at the darkened Jedi Council room. How he wished it’s usual occupants were here. Even one of them could turn the tide against whomever was attacking the Jedi Temple. 

Master Windu had told Sors that he had great potential. That he could see him on the Jedi Council one day. He had to live up to the faith that was put in him. Had to prove himself to be a true hero. 

Nearby, one of the other children began sniffling. Sors looked urgently at the door - it was still silent, but you could never be sure - he rushed over to the other child, bending down to where they were curled up in a ball. He pulled there balled up hand from where they were wiping their face. 

“Jeswi.” He whispered, loudly, “We can’t cry now. We can’t be afraid. Jedi are never afraid.” Sors said, causing Jeswi to sniffle and reduce her crying to a quiet whimper. 

Sors felt a tightness in his chest, and he certainly didn’t feel fearless. Soon one of the Council would return, save them all, and then teach him how to be truly fearless. As a Jedi should be. 

Sors spun around at the whooshing sound of the main door opening. His heart practically jumped into his throat as the other children huddled around him. A darkened figure appeared in the door, shrouded in shadow and a black cloak. 

But there was something familiar about them. And even though this person tried to conceal their identity, Sors squinted his eyes and saw the truth. That trademark scar is what gave it away. And when he realized, it felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest. 

“Master Skywalker!” He practically shouted in childlike wonder and he pushed around the nearby chair and rushed towards him. Safety was here. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore. Master Skywalker seemed taken aback as Sors Bandeam wrapped himself around Anakin’s legs. 

“Master Skywalker, you’re here to save us!” Sors said hopefully as he looked up at Anakin, whose eyes were a strange yellow tint. There was a flurry of emotions in the Jedi Master’s face, much to quick and nuanced for the young boy to understand. 

After a moment of tension, Skywalker pushed back the hood of his cloak, revealing his smiling tanned face to the rest of the children - whom had already begun to filter out into the center of the chamber to look at him. 

Legend had it that he stood in that very spot when he was just a few years older than them. But now, as an adult, he bent down so that he could better see them. His hand subtly moved away from his lightsaber so that could usher the children in closer to him. 

“Younglings, something terrible has happened. You all must come with me if you want to survive.” He paused, turning to look behind him for a moment, “But you must follow closely. Do not look at your surroundings.” 

“Of course, Master.” Sors responded dutifully, speaking up for the whole group. He didn’t even realize he was puffing his chest out, filled with absolute bravery now that they were saved. It was a sensation so strong, that he didn’t even really take in the carnage as the ten of them were escorted out of the Jedi Temple. 

They were the lucky ones. The only survivors of the massacre. 

===

“Is the Chancellor a friend of yours?” Jeswi asked loudly and precociously as the group of children followed Anakin through the halls of the newly minted Imperial palace. 

“Jedi Warriors do not have time for friends.” Anakin said sorrowfully, although the youngling didn’t pick up on that, “Now quiet. I must speak with the Chancellor alone.” Jeswi stopped talking, although she was still quite confused. She had so many friends! She would hate to lose them just to become a Jedi Knight. 

“What do we have here?” A crooked drawl came from the Chancellor’s office even before the group reached the door. Anakin went slightly pale as they approached, but as one of the children nearly bumped into his leg he was forced forward into the Chancellor’s office. 

He entered with a flourish, pushing open the doors with the force (to oos and ahs from the children) and promptly bowed in the center of the office. The children looked at each other, then at Skywalker, and slowly did the same. 

“My Lord. These younglings are not yet indoctrinated into the lies of the Jedi. They could be redeemed, and of use to us.” Anakin said, staring at the ground but speaking with absolute sincerity. 

Palpatine’s face was too deformed for anyone to notice, but he was scowling when he turned his chair around the finally face the small retinue of Jedi now clustered in his office. One of the children audibly gasped in horror at the melted quality of the Emperor’s face which only caused his to narrow his yellow eyes in their direction. 

“I told you to eliminate the Jedi, did I not?” The Emperor said, his voice gravelly. There was a tense silence afterwards, punctuated only by the whistle of the wind coming through the large window which was inexplicably broken. The kids were far to out of their element to notice the obvious signs of a truly titanic lightsaber battle here recently. 

“You… you did, Master. But these are younglings, not -” Anakin tried to justify himself even as the Emperor strode around his desk to face them more clearly. Anakin slowly trailed off as the Emperor stood directly above him. Even the children cowered before him. 

“You wish to save your wife, do you not?” The Emperor asked. Anakin gulped, nodding slowly. He stood, slowly walking over to the Emperor and facing the children. 

“I told you what you must do, who you need to become to have the power to save her. It is not an easy path.” The Emperor said with faux-kindness. Anakin nodded, growing very pale. 

“I understand… but I this deed I cannot do.” He said. The Emperor nodded slowly, looking between Skywalker and the kids. He stared directly at Anakin when he raised a wrinkly hand and pointing it directly at the kids, headed as usual by Sors Bandeam. 

“You… care for them?” The Emperor said, moments before he let a bolt of lightning out and hit the lead child directly in the chest. Sors cried out in pain, his chest feeling like it was on fire for a moment before growing very cold. He fell to the ground, clutching desperately at his wound. 

“Master Skywalker!” Jeswi cried, looking desperately at him. Sors rolled on the ground, whimpering now. Anakin’s face fell. 

“Get these snot nosed brats out of my office!” The Emperor yelled with a wave of his hand. A handful of clone troopers moved into the office, taking kids by the hand and ushering them somewhere out of the office. It only took a few moments until Anakin, The Emperor, and Sors were the only ones left in the office. 

“Master Skywalker!” Sors whimpered pitifully as he coughed up blood on the Emperor’s carpet. The Emperor turned to Anakin. 

“You don’t want him to suffer, do you?” The Emperor said with a cackle as he turned and began to stride back towards his desk, leaving Anakin with the bleeding child. Anakin bent down, looking at the child who was staring at him. The worst part for Sors was not the pain, but the betrayal at the hands of his own hero. 

“You should’ve done this back at the temple.” The Emperor said as Anakin stood over Sors Bandeam and ignited his lightsaber. Soon the whimpering stopped, and Anakin trudged his way towards the Emperor’s desk. There was a moment of silence. 

“Do you remember what you said when you came to me for help?” The Emperor said, “That you would do anything, anything to save your wife, your Padme from certain death. Tell me Lord Vader, have you lost your resolve?” 

Silence. 

“Well?”

More silence. 

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!” The Emperor shouted, slamming his fist on his chair. Slowly, Anakin raised his eyes to stare at the Emperor with a cold fire in his eyes. 

“No sir, I have not.” He said stonily. The Emperor noded. 

“Good. Idealism doesn’t suit you, General.” The Emperor said. He looked down, tapping a few buttons on a device on his desk. After a moment a hologram of a planet appeared above it, centered between the Emperor and Anakin. 

“A planet of fire and lava. The last stronghold of the Confederacy.” The Emperor announced grandly. Anakin looked at the fiery ball with a newfound glint in his eye, and purpose. 

“I shall have my fleet bomb them into oblivion, my Lord.” Anakin announced boldly. The Emperor shook his head, waving his hand. 

“Nonsense. You must continue to build your strength in the dark side. You’ve already lost some of your power through your act of mercy here…” The Emperor trailed off, staring daggers at his apprentice. 

“You shall deal with them personally. They are fleet commanders, politicians and the like. Unarmed. They shall feed your strength.” The Emperor informed him with a dark glee, “Then you shall be that much closer to freeing your wife from her fate.”

“And returning peace to the Galaxy.” Anakin replied, to which Palpatine nodded. Soon he was turning on his heel, walking past the corpse of Sors Bandeam (that noble boy hero) and out of the Emperor’s office. 

It wasn’t until he was outside the building and near his fighter that he paused, throwing up unceremoniously in a nearby trash can. He continued walking, steely eyed as he boarded his fighter. 

“This is for the greater good.” He whispered to himself.

=== 

That was the last thing he remembered really. Soon the fog, the blackness cleared. He was on Mustafar, fire and ash in the air. Smoke all around him. And yet all he could smell was the perfume of his wife as they embraced. 

“Anakin, I was so worried about you.” Padme said tearfully as they pulled out of their embrace. Just twenty feet away from them, the mutilated bodies of twenty Separatist corpses lay still smoldering from Skywalker’s onslaught - artfully hidden behind a heavy blast door. 

“Obi-Wan,” She paused, “He told me terrible things.” Anakin nodded, moving forward so that he stayed close to her. 

“What did he tell you?” He asked, both out of jealousy and fear. Padme looked exasperated. 

“That you were in danger, that you had fallen to the Dark Side and were almost at the point of no return.” She responded, openly crying now. Anakin reached out, caressing her face with his flesh hand. She was nearly nine months pregnant now. Under tremendous stress. He never wanted to subject her to any of this. 

“I don’t want to return, Padme.” He responded in a rare moment of honesty, “The Dark Side isn’t what you think it is. The Jedi have been lying to me - to us - this whole time! They kept me in the dark.” He began breathing faster, his nostrils flaring as he felt that all familiar rage come back to him. 

“They held me back so that I couldn’t threaten their plans. They wanted to usurp the Republic! Master Windu tried to assassinate the Chancellor. I… I did what I had to do.” He said, coldly thinking of Sors Bandeam. 

“Why would Obi-Wan lie to us, though?” Padme asked. Anakin remembered that Obi-Wan had once saved her life. But they had never been as intimate as Anakin and Padme… had they?

“Who do you trust more, him or I?” He replied angrily as jealousy flooded his entire being. Padme hesitated, causing Anakin to clench his fists. He was caught off guard when Padme looked at him with utter steel in her eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked suddenly, taking him aback. Anakin paused, mouth slightly open as he sputtered for words or any coherent thought.

“I…” He tried to speak, as his pregnant wife put her hands on her hips and gave him a very serious look. 

“I’m doing this to save you! I have to become more powerful, to save you.” He insisted uncertainly. Padme nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. Once again his senses were flooded with her scent. 

“I can save myself, Anakin. And I don’t want to be your excuse.” She said, suddenly at a loss for words. Anakin looked down abjectly, suddenly filled with shame. She reached out for his chin, raising his gaze so that he could look at her. 

“Hey.” She said softly, “We can just retire. Right now. You, me… The kids. We can go live by the ocean. You’ll never have to see a grain of sand again.” She said with a grin as Anakin smiled back at her. The moment was short lived as there was movement far behind Padme, up at the edge of her ship. 

“Did you bring him with you!?” Anakin turned suddenly on Padme, the rage once again coming back to him in an instant. Padme spun around, seeing that Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the top of the ramp to her ship. She gasped with complete and utter shock, to Anakin’s relief. 

“Leave her out of this, Anakin.” Obi-Wan commanded as he strode down the ramp and onto the platform. He breathed slowly, sweat pouring down his brow. Whether that was because of the harsh weather of Mustafar or nervousness, Anakin didn’t know. 

“So you’ve turned against me as well.” Anakin stated, eyes darting to where Obi-Wan’s hand rested casually on the top of his holstered lightsaber. 

“No, Anakin. You’ve turned against me, and the Order!” Obi-Wan replied. Padme looked desperately back and forth between them, tears once again welling up in her eyes as she felt herself very near to an emotional breakdown. 

“They were going to kill the Chancellor. Take over the Republic. Ruin the peace that you and I have been fighting for!” Anakin exclaimed as he and Obi-Wan slowly circled each other, like two lions sizing each other up for the kill. 

“You have allowed this ‘Dark Lord’ to twist your very mind. But you are not entirely gone.” Obi-Wan’s face broke with a sudden hope, “I saw you save those younglings. There is hope yet for you.” Obi-Wan exclaimed even as Anakin’s hand drifted towards his lightsaber. Padme reached for his arm, trying to wrench it away from the weapon. 

“Anakin, don’t!” She insisted. He didn’t even look at her as she was lifted into the air with the power of the force, and floated effortlessly over to the platform of her ship. 

“Don’t make me do this, Obi-Wan.” Anakin paused, uncertain, “For the safety of the galaxy.” He added, for good measure. 

“Anakin!” Padme pleaded loudly as she tried to rush towards where the two Jedi were circling. However she couldn’t move past a certain point, blocked from leaving her ship’s ramp. Obi-Wan looked at her, and then back at Anakin with a clear pain on his face. 

“I cannot serve a Sith’s Empire. Surely you must understand that.” Obi-Wan responded, pleading with his friend. Anakin nodded, breathing in as he carefully squared his shoulders. 

“If you are not with me, you’re against me.” Anakin responded resolutely as he slowly produced his lightsaber from it’s holster. Obi-Wan nodded slowly, looking down and sighing. He removed his cloak and grabbed his own lightsaber as well. 

“Only the Sith deal in absolutes, Anakin.” Obi-Wan paused, “I will do what I must.” He said with a sad glance in Padme’s direction. He didn’t even register the strange fluctuation in the force. When he returned his eyes to Anakin, the man he knew was gone. 

Replaced by a dour figure with pale skin and bright yellow eyes. It was then that Obi-Wan noticed the stench of bodies in the vicinity. He narrowed his eyes at his former friend. 

“I will do what I must.” He repeated, more resolutely this time. Now he ignited his lightsaber. 

“As will I.” Anakin responded, igniting his own. 

They flew through the air at each other. And the battle of the century began. 

===

Obi-Wan couldn’t reconcile it. The scared little nine year old boy, standing up to Yoda in the Jedi Councilroom. The mad, yellow eyed Sith Lord now testing his defences in every possible direction. Pushing his weaknesses with an insane fury. 

They must’ve been going for nearly half an hour, having traveling hundreds of yards away from the main platform. Each using any and all nearby machinery and scenery to try and get the upper hand on each other. 

This is not what Obi-Wan had in mind when he, like most, was an idealistic young boy who had signed up to become a Jedi. He never thought the face of evil would be the face of his brother. That it would be so hard. 

“You’re getting slow, old man!” Anakin remarked proudly as he swiped towards Obi-Wan’s ribcage. He narrowly parried the blow, but the force of his made him stumble back on his feet. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at Anakin, calling the force to calm him and bind him. 

Obi-Wan backflipped many feet into the air, waving his hand to cause a flood of lava to come out of the nearby river and fly directly in Anakin’s direction. The Dark Jedi responded quickly, bringing his own hands up and stopping the lava mid air. Obi-Wan landed and launched his lightsaber through the air, directly in Anakin’s direction. 

Anakin threw the lava back at him, and fell to the ground at the last moment to avoid being cleaved in twain by Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. Anakin jumped to his feet, grunting in anger as he charged the now defenseless Obi-Wan. 

But Obi-Wan remained focused, holding up a hand and guiding his lightsaber with the force. Anakin pushed his body as hard as it could go, trying to reach his former master before he rearmed him. Obi-Wan ran out of time and was forced to roll to the side to avoid another blow from Anakin. This left his lightsaber to fall to the ground somewhere past Anakin. 

“You can’t run forever!” Anakin exclaimed as he bore down upon his former master, who was now simply focused on not getting sliced by Anakin’s lightsaber. But he was soon backed up against a wall, with that familiar blue blade just inches from his throat. Obi-Wan held up his hands. 

“A-anakin?” He said uncertainly as those frightening yellow eyes glared into his soul, “I’m sorry.” He said, lowering his head and preparing his mind for that final strike that would return him to the force.

This was followed by a familiar searing sound. Obi-Wan sat there for a few moments as the sound of the lightsaber filled his ears with noise. He had never been killed by lightsaber before, obviously. But he had expected to at least feel something if it ever came to that. Instead he felt, well, fine! (If a bit exhausted). 

A moment later he carefully opened his eyes. Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was no longer in front of him. Instead his lightsaber was right next to Obi-Wan face, jammed right into the wall behind him. Otherwise, the room was empty. Obi-Wan reached up next to his face, carefully deactivating the lightsaber. 

“Anakin?” He asked, uncertainly as he stood up. With a flourish of his hand, Obi-Wan brought his own lightsaber back to his grasp. He carefully holstered both of the weapons. 

===

“Padme!” Anakin yelled as he rushed back to the ship. His wife was lying on the ramp to her ship. Right where he had left her - albeit she was now unconscious. C3PO clunked down the platform towards him. 

“Oh thank the maker you’re here, Master Anakin. I believe she’s going into labor.” The protocol droid informed him. Anakin ignored the robot, sweeping his wife up in his hands and ushering her up onto the platform. 

“R2 has informed me that the closest medical station is at Polis Massa.” C3PO said. Anakin shook his head, strapping the unconscious Padme into the passenger seat. He began to pace the ship. 

“No, no. They don’t have the medical technology to take care of her there. R2, where’s the closest major planet!” Anakin asked worriedly. R2 whirred and beeped his answer. Anakin nodded and tapped the button to the on ramp, then began strapping himself into the pilot’s seat. 

“Master Anakin, I must inform you that the odds of reaching Cloud City from this location are -” C3PO began to say, but stopped as Anakin reached up and switched a button on the droid’s neck. C3PO went quiet instantly as his eyes darkened and his golden frame went limp. R2 beeped. 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get Padme to the doctor.” Anakin said as he gave a calm glance in Padme’s direction. They had already lifted off of the platform by the time Obi-Wan returned, looking up at the floating ship in utter confusion. 

“Skywalker! What are you doing?” The familiar voice of Emperor Palpatine hissed in his mind. Anakin scowled, remaining focused on piloting Padme’s diplomat class ship out of Mustafar’s atmosphere. 

“Kill the Jed!” Palpatine commanded him, from many lightyears away. But it was too late. The moment was here - Padme’s labor. And her death, according to Anakin’s dreams. 

Now was the time to see if Palpatine’s methods really did help Anakin. 

===  
While Padme's birthing experience was a great something, it was certainly not a great tragedy. All the pacing, the worrying, the meditation, the attempts to tap into whatever power would possibly help his wife survive this ordeal. 

None of it had really eased him or provided him any sort of help whatsoever. Finally, her cries called him to her side, and he simply resigned himself to tenderly holding her hand and being with her, should these actually be her last moments.

By some design (it was certainly not the Force), Padme survived the ordeal. The tears came, but they were tears of happiness at the sight of their twin children. That's right – twins. That had to have been a blessing from the force. 

All these months, they had been under the impression that they had a daughter on the way. And that was entirely true. What they did not know, though, was that there was another being, another future hero residing in the womb with his sister. It was ironic yet convenient that they had picked two names, one for a boy and one for a girl. They had no idea they would be allowed to use both.

"Luke." As the small incredibly fragile creature was placed into Anakin's arms, he for some reason couldn’t get the thought of Sors Bandeam out of his mind. Or the heavy ball now residing in the pit of his stomach. 

"Leia." He smiled as the second child, a girl (obviously), was placed into the frail arms of the weakened Padme. She had experienced an insane last few hours, but she was alive, and she was with her family. When it came down to it, that was all the two – now four – of them really wanted. All they strove for. Family. 

The circle was complete, and there was a sense of the force permeating the room. But unlike the spiritual stench of Mustafar or the Jedi Temple that had come from Anakin’s various crimes, this one was a light, happy feeling that came to even those not sensitive to the force. A sense of anticipation, of love, of care.

Even Anakin began crying, among this gathering of his loved ones. For just a few moments, he was allowed to forget the terrible deeds of the last few hours, and the fear and doubt that had plagued him in the last few months. He smiled at the boy below him, and stuck out a finger for the boy the hold onto. 

The small face of the child scrunched up, and soon the room was rocked with the sounds of a child's first cry, in all it's intense glory. The boy grabbed onto the finger before him fiercely, even as he cried his heart out. Anakin chuckled, "Strong grip." The second half of his thought was left off, but it would have been something like – he could grow up to be a fierce warrior.

Meanwhile, Leia remained perfectly calm, her small eyes taking in the entire scene around them. She had clearly taken more after her mother – a thinker, a listener. The qualities of a diplomat, to be sure. 

It was all perfect, everything that Anakin had wished for. Everything that he had been willing to sell his soul for and kill thousands of Jedi for. The more time he spent with his new children and his living wife, the more that thought terrified him. 

“I’ve been a horrible husband.” Anakin admitted as the moment began to fade. Padme just laughed, tears still in her eyes from the birth. While one hand held Leia close to her, the other reached out and grabbed Anakin’s. She looked up at him. 

“You’re here now. You came back to me.” She said with a smile as she pulled on her husband’s arm, bringing him closer to her so that his face was right next to hers. 

“And you’re never leaving again, right?” She whispered in his ear, uncertainly. Whatever steely resolve he had was broken at that point. He practically fell into her as he sobbed uncontrollably. He thought of Sors Bandeam. That child who had believed in something. The one who had believed in Anakin just like Padme believed in him. 

“I… I’ve done horrible things, Padme.” He admitted. She nodded, face deadly serious as she ran a calming hand through his hair. 

“I know.” She responded solemnly, nodding slowly. He pulled himself out of her bosom, looking between Luke, Leia, and her. He suddenly felt disgusting. Undeserving. 

“I… how can you even bear to look at me after what I’ve done?” He asked, sniffling slightly. Luke seemed unperturbed, focusing intently on playing with the edges of Anakin’s shirt. Padme sighed, looking down at the child in her own arms. 

“Anakin…” She began uncertainly, “I won’t try to justify what you did… But I do know you saved those kids. And whatever happened, Palpatine had a part in it.” She sighed, a bit angrily now to Anakin’s surprise. 

“He was right there all along… I should’ve seen it.” She admitted, “He’s been playing all of us.” She looked at him fiercely, even while Leia toyed with the necklace she was wearing around her neck. 

“It’s the Emperor. He’s the one that needs to pay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kenobi!” Bail Organa yelled as he rushed into the docking bay of the Tantive IV, which had only moments ago pressured and locked in Kenobi’s starfighter. Obi-Wan nodded, easing himself out of the cockpit and groaning as he jumped to the ground. Bail adopted a concerned look, grabbing Obi-Wan by the arm to steady him. 

“Are you alright? Do you need to go to the med-bay? What happened?” Bail asked a flurry of questions, his forehead still glistening from nervous sweat. 

“Nope.” Obi-Wan grunted as he stumbled past Bail uncertainly, “Just sore.” He continued, making his way towards the rest of the ship. Bail followed close behind him. 

“And Vader?” He asked, carefully. Obi-Wan paused at the door, turning to give Bail a strong look. Bail raised his arms in defense. 

“Alright, I’ll give you a minute. But things have been pretty tight here, really gotta figure out what’s going on. That’s all.” Bail said apologetically as he rushed ahead of Obi-Wan to make sure the various doors were open, “Are you sure you don’t need to see a medical droid?” 

The Jedi Master shook his head and remained silent, forcing Bail to simply follow him anxiously as they made their way towards the central meeting room. Obi-Wan seemed nonplussed to find Yoda sitting at the head chair. Bail felt a strange tension in the room. 

“Sidious?” Obi-Wan asked anxiously. 

“Alive.” Yoda responded carefully. Obi-Wan nodded, easing himself into the chair across from Yoda. Bail looked around nervously, wondering if he should give them a moment alone. He settled for bracing his arm against the door and watching them. 

“Skywalker’s starfighter, you arrived in.” Yoda stated, motioning calmly with his eyes towards the security feed that showed the docking bay. Obi-Wan nodded, grunting as he leaned back to grab the lightsaber from his holster. 

“And his lightsaber.” Obi-Wan said with purpose as he placed the item on the table. Yoda and Bail looked at it, each other, then back at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. 

“Defeated him, did you?” Yoda asked, still pressing the question. Obi-Wan sighed, leaning on the table and placing his face in his hands. He shook his head for a few moments, perhaps still processing whatever had happened on Mustafar. 

“He defeated me. Then he spared me.” Obi-Wan said, finally looking Yoda straight in the eye. Yoda was quiet for a moment, before leaning back in his chair. He cradled his staff while pondering this revelation. 

“Sith trick, it must be.” Yoda said finally, which caused Obi-Wan to laugh bitterly. 

“A trick?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping for more elaboration. Yoda glared at him over his cane, just like he had when Obi-Wan was but a youngling himself. 

“Alternative, do you suggest?” Yoda responded carefully. Obi-Wan shrugged. 

“He was misguided. Not evil. Perhaps he realized the error of his ways?” Obi-Wan asked. Yoda chuckled. 

“Doubtful, that is. Once the path of darkness a Jedi begun, haunt him forever it will.” Yoda replied sagely. Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. 

“Master Yoda. He could have killed me. And he didn’t. He could’ve killed those children, yet he didn’t. That has to mean something. And so does the Prophecy.” Obi-Wan said. 

“I’m sorry,” Bail cut in for the first time in a few minutes, “You say there’s a prophecy?”

“A lie, the prophecy must be.” Yoda responded bitterly, looking coldly down at the table. Obi-Wan shook his head, turning to look at Bail. 

“There is a Prophecy among Jedi lore. One day, a powerful Jedi will come along to restore balance to the Force. Rid the universe of the Dark Side and it’s corruptions.” Obi-Wan informed him succinctly. Bail narrowly forced himself not to go slack jawed, although he did have to sit down at a nearby chair. 

“So let me get this straight,” He said, gesturing with his hands, “You think that Anakin, the man who had to have helped slaughter nearly the entire Jedi Order, is somehow going to bring balance to the force?” Bail asked incredulously. Obi-Wan looked down at the table, red-faced. 

“A lie, the Prophecy was.” Yoda re-stated. The room was silent for a moment. 

“The Jedi Order isn’t dead.” Obi-Wan said after a moment, looking up at Master Yoda, “Those children are still out there somewhere. And we’ve got to rescue them.” He said, hopefully. Yoda shook his head, eyes filled with sadness. 

“Dead, the Jedi Order is. Into hiding, we must go. Preserve the teachings of the Force, we will.” Yoda said. There was a pause. 

“No.” Obi-Wan finally said. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Yoda looked at Obi-Wan over his cane. But his look was tired, now. 

“Leader of the Order, no longer I am.” Yoda said carefully, “Do what you must.” Yoda said. There was another moment of silence. Bail looked around for a moment, at the very room where he had cut many important deals for the Senate. He finally rested his eyes on the two Jedi Masters. 

“I can take you wherever you’d like to go, Master Yoda.” Bail began, a subtle smile crossing his face as he suddenly felt himself back in his element. He turned his gaze back to Obi-Wan. 

“And if you’re interested, there is a group forming. It’s still in the early stages, but we intend to fight the Emperor and his tyranny.” Bail paused, “There’s not many soldiers in this effort, at least not yet.” 

“And having a former General among your ranks would boost your credibility?” Obi-Wan responded, looking carefully at the Senator. Bail nodded. 

“In a sense, yes.” He paused, “I’m certain they would be interested in the rescue of a handful of force sensitive children from the Emperor.” 

“One Sith, better to fight than Many.” Yoda said, nodding slowly. He pushed himself out of the chair, plopping himself on the floor. He started to make for the exit. 

“To my chambers, I will go. Plan my retirement, I will.” Yoda said, leaving the two in peace. The two men watched him go, before turning to each other. 

“I’m in.” 

===

“I’ll kill him.” Anakin said angrily as he bounced Luke up and down on his arm. He was staring out of the window, into the darkness of space. He was not referring to the baby, of course. 

“No, you won’t.” Padme said strongly from her spot still lying on the nearby table. Anakin turned to look at her, incredulous. 

“Look around you. You’re with family. Your wife. Your kids. And you want to go back out there to murder someone?” Padme asked incredulously. They stared at each other carefully. Finally Anakin sighed and nodded, looking down at the ground. 

“He will be looking for me.” Anakin said. Padme nodded, thinking the situation over carefully. 

“He’ll be looking for us.” She corrected him, deep in thought. Anakin crossed the room to her, passing Luke to her. She looked at him worriedly for a moment, but that passed when he reached for Leia, pulling his daughter into his arms. She cried for but a moment, but with a quick pat on the back he was able to sooth her.   
“We could go on the run.” Anakin suggested, “We’ve done it before.” He added, to which Padme laughed, a small tear in her eye. 

“Yes, and I’d like to avoid that.” She stated, still in thought. Anakin stared down at Leia, before looking back up at his wife. 

“He still has the younglings.” Anakin said, shamefully, “He… hurt one of them. But the rest of them, they’re still in his custody.” 

There was silence in the room for a moment, as Padme stared wide eyed at the ceiling. She fought back tears as a decision was already settling in her mind. 

“Well you’re going to have to rescue them.” She said resolutely. Anakin nodded slowly, pacing with Leia in his arms. 

“He knows something went wrong on Mustafar. But he doesn’t know the whole story…” Anakin trailed off, thinking, “I could go back. Ingratiate myself to him. Get the kids. Get out.” Anakin stated slowly, turning to look at his wife for approval. She shook her head adamantly. 

“Absolutely not. I don’t like how you are when you’re around him.” She stated perhaps bit too bluntly. Anakin winced, looking down but nodding in agreement. 

“Well… what do you suggest? We can’t exactly go in guns blazing. Lightsaber in one hand and a baby in the other.” He said, allowing himself a quick grin when Padme laughed at this mental image. 

“He won’t trust me if he knows you survived.” Anakin said carefully now. 

“He used me as leverage over you.” She practically spat, disgusted at the idea. Anakin nodded. 

“Good.” She said, causing him to look up at her in surprise and confusion.

“Let him think he still has that leverage. That way he won’t have to use the kids as leverage.” Padme said, nodding to herself. Anakin scratched his head, slowly approaching the table where she lay. 

“What do you mean? Pretend you are dead?” Anakin asked, uncertain. Padme nodded. 

“Tell him I died in childbirth. Our kids, too.” Padme said, staring up at him steelily. Anakin gulped, horrified at the thought of how close that statement actually came to being the real outcome of his deeds. Finally he nodded. 

“Where will you go?” He asked. Padme laughed. 

“Well I’m not the stay at home type. But for now I will retire to Naboo.” She said. Anakin shook his head. 

“No, they have to be expecting you’d go there. Palpatine is from there as well, he must have contacts.” Anakin replied, concern in his voice. Padme just laughed at this reaction. 

“I was their Queen, Anakin. My contacts are better, trust me.” She paused, “Typho, Panaka, the Gungans. I will be fine.” She reached up, caressing his strong jaw. They made eyes at each other. 

“But don’t take too long, love. I’d like to return to work.” She said, to which Anakin chuckled. The sound of work sounded horrible at the moment. 

“What happened to retirement?” He asked. Padme shrugged. 

“We have responsibilities, Anakin. You to those children. And I to the galaxy. To my constituents. We will turn this Republic around.” She said calmly. Her hand drifted from his face, down to Leia as the young baby grabbed her finger and tried to suck on it. She smiled, looking back up at her husband as Anakin passed Leia down to her. 

“I’ll try to be quick.” He said solemnly as he looked down at his family, trying to absorb every aspect of the image before him. Padme nodded, watching as he slowly backed out of the room. 

===

“This location is in the middle of nowhere, my Lord.” The blue faced aide said as he looked up from what he was looking at to Palpatine. 

“That location is an important secret, now make haste.” The Emperor commanded. 

“The children shall be transported as you have requested, my Lord.” The blue aide said with a quick curtsy as he made his way towards the door. 

“Make it as soon as possible!” The Emperor called after the aide as there was a beeping noise on his desk. He pressed a button, bringing up the unreadable face of one of the multitude of clone commanders that reported directly to him. 

“Report.” He said simply. 

“Sir,” The clone began dryly, “You requested to know as soon Skywalker made contact. He’s attempting to dock at your palace.” The clone informed him. Palpatine was silent for a moment, considering the information carefully. He reached out with the force, searching for Anakin’s aura now that he was closer. He felt conflict. Sorrow. 

“That seems reassuring,” He muttered to himself, “Let him dock. But keep your men on standby.” Palpatine didn’t wait for a response before he tapped the button to abruptly end the call. He stood from his chair and took to pacing the room. 

Something very strange had happened on Mustafar. Something that he didn’t quite comprehend. He must be ready for any outcome. And so he began to draw power from the air around him, his office imbued with the Dark Side thanks to the many recent murders in the room. 

The most delicious of which was that of Sors Bandeam. Whatever would come, he would be ready for Skywalker when he arrived. 

=== 

It had been far too easy to dock at the Emperor’s Palace. Anakin knew that the old man had to know that something was wrong. Thankfully he had enough negative thoughts swirling around his head that didn’t need to worry about masking himself from being read by his new “Master”. 

His stomach turned at the thought. He remembered all of those horrible dreams. The ones of Padme dying in childbirth. The ones that had sent him into Palpatine’s care. And they had been false omens. Excuses for a multitude of crimes. 

Anakin had been played. And that made him very, very angry. 

“Lord Vader. You return in one piece.” The Emperor said grandly as he greeted Skywalker at the front of his office. Anakin nodded, dutifully bowing despite the sick feeling in his stomach. He had to play this game, just for a little bit longer. 

“I have failed you, Master.” Anakin said, still looking down. The Emperor paced around him, a mix of nervousness, anger, and preparedness. He placed a fatherly hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“I very much doubt that, Lord Vader.” Palpatine said as Anakin slowly looked up at him. He was delighted to see that his apprentice’s eyes maintained that sickly yellow pallor that was attributed to powerful Dark Side users. 

“Kenobi, my old master. He tried to kill me. I… I couldn’t defeat him. He took my lightsaber.” Anakin paused, “And Padme.” Now he paused, genuine tears welling up in his eyes. His mind was constantly replaying those images from his dreams, now seemingly visions of an alternate timeline rather than bad omens for the future. 

“She passed.” The Emperor said, with surprisingly realistic sounding grief. Anakin nodded, looking back down at the ground as he tried to avoid giving away his ruse. The Emperor patted him on the shoulder carefully. 

“All is not lost yet, my apprentice.” The Emperor said carefully, “Darth Plageuis was also rumored to bring the dead back to life.” He said, carefully placing the bait for his apprentice. Anakin nodded slowly, staring at the spot on the carpet where Sors Bandeam had… 

“Where are the children?” Anakin asked, slowly looking up from the ground. The Emperor paused, staring at Anakin with an alarmed look on his face. Anakin gave him a careful glare. 

“Will killing them allow me to bring her back?” Anakin said seriously. The Emperor paused, slowly allowed a smile to come across his face. 

“I… appreciate your willingness, apprentice. But no, it won’t.” He paused, “Sustaining life requires a great amount of energy. But bringing someone back from the dead? That will require even more.” The Emperor paused. 

“But the Empire has many enemies. Those unwilling to accept peace. Ones who won’t put down their arms. Rogue Jedi trying to throw the universe back into chaos and anarchy.” The Emperor paused, pacing back towards his window. 

“They shall make good fodder for your growth in the Dark Side. There are whispers. Ones of a gathering on Kessel…” The Emperor trailed off as he slowly turned around. He saw Anakin standing now, clenching and unclenching his fists as the air around him seemed to vibrate. The Emperor smirked as his hand slowly drifted towards his lightsaber. 

“I understand your grief, Vader. But killing me will not save your wife.” The Emperor said carefully. Anakin nodded, slowly striding forward through the office. The Emperor would’ve had to have been blind to recognize the massive spark of force energy emanating through the room. He wasted no time in casually tapping the panic button under his desk. 

“You lied!” Anakin finally said, tearfully. The Emperor produced his lightsaber carefully, keeping it pointed slightly at the ground. He moved away from his desk and found that he and Anakin were circling each other with the desk in the middle. 

“You have no lightsaber, boy!” The Emperor spat out now, “You couldn’t hope to kill me. And even if you did, you would lose all hope of saving your wife.” The Emperor continued as they paced around each other. 

“Liar!” Anakin continued, glaring hard daggers at the Emperor as his eyes maintained that sickly yellow pallor. He slowly raised his hand, and the Emperor felt the air around him tense. He ignited his lightsaber, returning Anakin’s look with one of his own. Finally it dawned on him. 

“The whore lives.” He whispered to himself, looking up at Anakin with a tint of fear. There was a clunking sound in the hallway as reinforcement finally arrived. 

“Stand down, General!” The lead clone soldier said as a small army pointed their weapons in Anakin’s direction. He practically ignored them. 

“You’re just an old fool, playing at Sith Master.” Anakin said, less emotional now but a clear bitterness in his voice. 

“This road will leave your wife a widow.” Palpatine said dangerously as he continued to circle Anakin. At this comment, Anakin’s eyes practically bulged out of his skull. He raised a hand, imitating a choking movement as he stared at the Emperor. 

Palpatine felt a constriction around his neck for but a moment, but he was an experienced force user. He dispelled the attack easily and nodded to his guards. 

“Execute this traitor!” Palpatine yelled, as the entirety of the small clone army opened fire on the complete defenseless Anakin Skywalker. 

To his credit, the nascent Sith Lord did quite well. He raised his flesh hand calmly, causing the multitude of blaster shots to stop inches from his face. Of course, Palpatine expected this, and so he launched himself in Anakin’s direction, hoping to cleave him in two while he was distracted. 

Anakin grunted, stepping back with one foot and narrowly avoiding getting caught by Palpatine’s lightsaber. Anakin shifted his hand, causing the various blaster bolts that he had caught to come firing at Palpatine. The Emperor was forced to backstep now, using his lightsaber to deflect the insane torrent of blows. He grunted in anger and frustration. 

“You’re not the only one with friends.” Anakin said simply, as Palpatine quickly became aware of a whirring sound just outside of his open office window. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a fully loaded gunship bearing down on his office - and not a friendly looking one. 

“You’re insane!” He demanded, as the gunship opened fire. Thanks to the Force, Anakin and Palpatine were able to avoid the onslaught of blaster fire. But the guards who had come to rescue Palpatine were more or less massacred. The few who were able to dodge out of the way of the gunship took up defensive positions behind various bits of furniture, ineffectively returning fire on the armored gunship. 

In order to avoid being cut in two, Palpatine was forced to dive out of his window, using the Force to draw himself towards a nearby window. He touched the surface horizontally, kept afloat by the powers of the force. There was a crack as Anakin impacted a nearby window, following him closely. 

“You cannot hope to win this, Skywalker!” The Emperor demanded loudly, although he was clearly getting nervous. 

He sliced directly towards Anakin’s torso. Anakin unexpectedly stepped forward into the blow, catching the lightsaber directly through his metallic arm. An array of sparks flew up between the two Sith as Anakin glared carefully into Palpatine’s eyes as the Emperor stared back in surprise. 

Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Anakin grabbed the hilt of the lightsaber with his flesh hand. With a combination of his own bodily strength and that of the Force, he ripped the weapon away from Palpatine’s grasping. His own metallic arm was sliced in the process, but he used his free hand to bring the lightsaber right down on Palpatine’s head. 

The Emperor only narrowly avoided dying in that moment, staring up at the weapon and squinting as he used the Force to prevent it from killing him. Yet still it hovered, just inches from slicing him in two. Anakin narrowed his eyes at him, and Palpatine suddenly felt a constriction around his neck again. He stared at Anakin, wide eyed. 

“How are you doing this!?” He asked incredulously. Anakin just smirked, his eyes yellow. 

“Ultimate power, remember?” He said. And as Palpatine’s vision began to blacken from lack of air.

And just like that, the lightsaber fell. The Emperor was cut in two, his body falling unceremoniously thousands of stories to the slums below. Anakin looked down in disbelief. Reinforcement ships would be here soon. 

But he had gotten caught up his anger. Hadn’t found out where the younglings had been taken. No time for that now, though. With a flick of his wrist he lifted himself into the air, floating up to the gunship that had reinforced him beforehand. He landed in the troop side of it. 

“Get us out of here!” He yelled at the pilot.


End file.
